The present invention relates to a safety rope hook for fastening a rope or the like which comprises a hook body and a latch pivotably connected to the hook body, wherein the opening of the hook body is closed when the latch is turned inwards with its raised portion engaged with the rounded tip of the hook body, and the opening of the hook body is opened when the latch is turned outwards from the rounded tip of the hook body.
When fastening a load on a luggage carrier or the like, a binding rope may be used. A binding rope for this purpose commonly has both ends respectively mounted with a respective rope hook, as shown in FIG. 6, so that the both ends of the binding rope can be hung on the frame bars of the luggage carrier or the like when the binding rope is wound around the load. This structure of rope hook is not safe in use because it may easily detach from it's hooked position. There is known a rope hook with a safety latch designed to eliminate the latter problem. However, this structure of rope hook is still not satisfactory in function. Because the safety latch must be turned inwards to open the rope hook or outwards when to close the rope hook, it is not easy to hook the rope hook on an object. Furthermore, when the hook is stretched to deform, a gap may occur between the hooked end of the hook and the free end of the latch, causing the rope hook to detach from the hooked position.